1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a table game set for two to four players.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Games such as Chinese checkers are known in the art in which the goal of the players is to construct a continuous path from one side of a playing surface to an opposite side. No such table games are known wherein the playing pieces are designed to resemble various types of bridge constructions, and wherein the playing pieces are designed to interact with one another by passing over or under an opposing player's pieces.